


We Will Never Part

by AlexisHuang101



Series: Avengers OneShots [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Family, Gen, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki's Kids, Mother!Loki, Poor Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisHuang101/pseuds/AlexisHuang101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Hela he could visit, Niflheim was always open for him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jörmungand was a little harder. On the realm of Midgard, and stuck in a never-ending circle around the large, worthless sphere of dirt, Loki had only visited a handful of times.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But Fenrir was the hardest. Even with Fenrir being within such close proximity, Loki sees him less so than Hela and Jörmungand.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Will Never Part

**Author's Note:**

> **This was inspired by this piece of fan art:**   
> 

Loki hated Odin for many decades after the separation of his children.

Hela he could visit, Niflheim was always open for him, or so his daughter said. However, travelling to the world of the dead to see the half-corpse woman was magically exhausting, seeing he couldn’t take the Bifrost because Odin forbad it, he had to find some other way of visiting his daughter. The lying and planning was easy, the travelling and arriving was hard. But, Hela always had the time, space and availability to catch up with her father.

Jörmungand was a little harder. On the realm of Midgard, and stuck in a never-ending circle around the large, worthless sphere of dirt, Loki had only visited a handful of times. Twice when he was attempting to take over Midgard, to make sure the Chitari hadn’t kept their promise of killing his children if he took too long to open the portal and only four or five times before that. Odin kept Midgard under surveillance constantly, to make sure Loki was keeping his promise of never seeing his children. Jörmungand understood, he wasn’t happy about it, but he understood.

But Fenrir was the hardest. Hela and Jörmungand grew up too quickly. Seriously, they did. Two decades had past when they were adults, but for Fenrir, it has been a century and he is still a pup. But, even with Fenrir being within such close proximity, Loki rarely sees his wolf-son, even less so than Hela and Jörmungand. The rooms where Fenrir is held is guarded by so many men Loki has lost count, and on top of that countless wards and numerous spells have been placed so nobody can go in, or out. That is what hurt Loki most. _So close, but yet so far._ The Midgardians are right about one thing, at least.

People judged his children by their looks, told them they were monsters. They judged Loki for birthing, mothering and loving them. They list their faults, they insult their looks and parentage, they hate what they see. But Loki cannot see that, they are each perfect in their own ways in his eyes.

Seeing Hela was easy, she was only a magical trip away.

Jörmungand was harder, he couldn’t leave the eternal circle he was trapped in, circling around the dirt ball that was Midgard.

But, Fenrir, Fenrir is harder. He is so close, Loki can almost touch him. Whilst his other children have grown up, Fenrir is still his child.

But Loki hopes – no, knows – that one day, and one day soon, he will see Fenrir.

And then, his life will be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> **MonicaOP brought to my attention that I forgot to tell everybody where Fenrir is!**
> 
> **Just like the Norse Mythology, Fenrir is bound by an unbreakable (thin) rope in a room in Asgard. Hope that cleared that all up! =p**


End file.
